What Premonition?
by StrideToGlory
Summary: The first few chapters aren't that good, but I have tried to make the next ones much better! Jessica Skyfall is trying to fit in, and meets Lauren Towers. Best rider on the team goes to...
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the door to my dorm. This was really it. I , Jessica Skyfall, was actually here, at an elite bording school. Canterwood Crest was my biggest dream come true, after having Premonition anyway. The thought of premonition made me smile. He was a steel gray seven year old Hanoverian Gelding with a olympic pedigree. I've had him his entire life. He was a birthday gift from my parents back in Wyoming. He was such a sweetheart, but a little bit spoiled. I have never missed an opportunity to hang out with him. I was glad when we were both going to Canterwood Crest together. My parents have never been very close to me, and didn't seem to mind when I wanted to go to bording school. It was an added bonus to take Premonition.

Over the summer, I got in touch with my roomate. She seemed distant, but that was probably because of the loads of summer work we had to do. Her name was Kelly Fox and she was from Manhattan. We were able to pick out decor for our dorm, and she has a incredible sense of style. Our room decor was all off of pbteen. All of the decor was white, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Most of it was from the Gabriella Crinkle Bedroom. It was going to look great! I was nervous to talk to her for the first time. All knew about her was that she also rode horses and that this was her second year at Canterwood.

I put the key and the lock and turned the knob. I opened the door, and saw her standing in the middle of the room. She briskly turned around. She looked at me, then rolled her eyes. ''So you're Jessica then? I'm Kelly-'' Kelly said flatly. '' -and it's about time you got here.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Well I... um I mean... well-'' I stammered.

''-I've been dieing to meet you! I just couldn't wait any longer!'' Kelly exclaimed.

''Um-,'' wait what? She was being sarcastic right?

''I'm sorry! I scared you didn't I! I didn't mean too. I need to work on my timing...'' Kelly said. Her blue eyes were sincere. Her alburn curls fell into her eyes.

OMG I feel much better now. ''Well it's okay now. I just thought you hated me there for a minute.''

''Well I'm sorry. Do you want to unpack or would you like me to show you around?'' Kelly asked.

''Well I think I'll put my stuff up really fast and admire the room and then we can go.''

''Okay, I will show you around whenever you're ready! I need to put my stuff up too.'' Kelly said.

I looked around the room. It was huge! There were two windows, and a bed under each. If you looked out the one on the left, there was a view of the stable. It was gorgeous and almost glittering. If you looked out the one in the center, you would see the rolling fields of rding space and the cross country course. If was magnificent! The room had these beautiful soft white walls and gleaming hardwood floors. The bathroom was a light yellow. It was sparkling clean. Everything was marvelous!

I put my shoes and clothes in the closet. Kelly's clothles were already there. They were gorgeous! I looked at the labels. Same Size! Maybe we could share... I finished smoothing my white and green comforter onto my bed. I looked out the window over it towards the fields. I couldn't wait to ride.

I put the last thing in the top drawer of my white desk. ''Done!'' Kelly and I said at the same time! We both giggled. We headed for the door. I quickly checked my outfit one last time. I'd paired a oversized Scoop neck Heather gray sweater with Dark Skinny Jeans and Tall black boots. As accesories I wore a silver charm bracelet and a pair of sparkly dangling silver earrings and a silver choker. I was ready. I walked out the door with my head held high.


	3. What?

I stepped out into Orchard Hall. I loved Orchard- and it was WAY better in person than in pictures. I loved the cranberry-colored walls that made it feel even more like fall. All of the doors had posters, flags or whiteboards. The two-story brick building made it feel like home. We passed the common room, where there was cream-colored couchers and leather recliners. There was also a cozy fireplace,and it made me want to curl up in my pajamas by the fire. I could see myself staying in there a lot. Then a ways down the hall there was the Media room. There was an enormous flat screen TV and a set of cozy recliners and couches. There was so many games I could stand here for hours reading them all.

We made our way out of Orchard, and stepped out into the courtyard. There was so much chaos!

''It will calm down once classes start.'' Kelly said.

We weaved through people on the sidewalk.

''There is the Slice, it is a great place to go if you have time.'' Kelly said.

I looked in the window. It had red booths and white table tops, and the baristas looked nice. It looked like a great place to spend time.

''It looks great!'' I replied.

''Do you like sweets?'' Kelly asked.

She was joking right? I LOVED SWEETS and I even ate Ice cream in the dead of winter!

''You have NO Idea! I LOVE them! Do they have a shop here?'' I asked.

''Here is the Sweet Shoppe...'' Kelly said.

I looked behind her. It was the cutest shop ever! Inside it had soothing shades of brown and cream. The boothes were neatly tucked in some corners. It was heavenly. I practically ran for the door.

''No, don't go yet! We'll come here after the stables.'' Kelly said.

I slowly backed away and we walked towards the stables. The stables were gorgeous. I had come here to drop off Premonition but I didn't get to admire the stables. I knew his box stall was enormous though, way bigger than his old one back in Wyoming. It had a gleaming gold plaque with his name on it here, and his stall was on an endcap. From his stall he could look outside towards the paddocks. I knew he was pampered by the grooms too. I have been dieing to check on him. As we walked in, I gasped. It was breathtakingly beautifulto look at. The ground even gleamed! We walked down the aisle.

''So are you on a team?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm on Beginner.'' Kelly said. ''I want to be on Intermediate soon though. I started riding about two years ago, so I'm not really that good.''

''Oh well that's okay! I'm just glad you like horses! Do you have your own horse or do you ride one of the stable horses?'' I asked.

''I ride a stable horse, she's a Alke-Teke Palomino mare called Sundown.'' She replied.

''Oh that's a great name. I can't wait to meet her.'' I said.

''Here she is!'' Kelly said. She pulled back the door revealing a beautiful horse.

''Wow! She's gorgeous!'' I said.

''I really love her. She's good to me when I make mistakes. I wish I owned her, or any horse really.'' She said.

''Yeah I know what you mean. Owning your own horse is great! I couldn't imagine not having Premonition.'' I repied.

She closed the door and I lead her down the isleway towards Premonition. When we got there he was munching on hay. I pulled the door back anad was surprised by how easy it was and the door flew to the other side. I rushed to reach it before he escaped. Luckily Kelly stopped Premonition.

''You have to be careful with theses doors.'' Kelly said.

''Apparently! Well, here's my boy." I said. ''I love him more than anything. Don't I pretty boy..." He raised his head and nickered at me.

''He's so gorgeous!'' Kelly said. ''He loves you. I can see it when he looks at you.''

I smiled. ''I hope so. So do you want to hit the Sweet Shoppe now?'' I asked.

''Yeah let's go.'' She replied.

I closed the door carefully and follow Kelly out of the barn into the courtyard. We walked towards the Sweet Shoppe adn I noticed this guy outside of it. He had a light tan complextion and dark hair. He had theses gorgeous dark blue eyes and this blinding white smile. He wore a lime green shirt and and sleek gray jacket. He had on dark wash jeans and white running shoes.

''Oh Jessica! Are you still here? What are you looking at?'' Kelly asked teasingly.

''Oh what? Nothing. I just, um, got caught up in the idea of ice cream.'' I was such a bad liar...

''Okay sureeeee if you say so...'' Kelly gave a knowing smile.

We walking into the Sweet Shoppe and the smell of dessert wafted through the air...


	4. Plans?

I awoke at 3am. I pushed back my covers and then made my bed. Last night, after the Sweet Shoppe, I picked out my school clothes for today, my first day in classes at Canterwood. I went to my closet and pulled out a gray jacket, light blue iRide tee and tan breeches. I also grabbed my everyday black riding boots. I dressed, then I pulled my blonde hair back into a ponytail, and put on my charm bracelet. I had one charm on it, a silver stirrup. I quietly exited the room and entered the hallway. I made my way down the stairs and exited Orchard. I stepped out into the fall air at about 3:30am. As I made my way towards the stables, a cool breeze blew across the courtyard. I entered the stables and walked to Premonition's stall. He was awake, and knew the routine. Every morning I got up and rode at this time ever since he was old enough to ride. I got my mint green brushes out of my tack trunk. I went to work on him with a body brush. He wasn't dirty, so I wisked it over his coat a few times and he was sparkling. I brushed of his legs with the soft brush, and then his face with the face brush. He grunted with pleasure. I hugged him and then picked out his feet, working around his frog in a V-shape. He was one of the few horses that was barefooted. He had never worn shoes, and his farrier always had trouble trimming his feet because they were so hard. He had never needed shoes.

I went to the tack room and grabbed his bridle, and my practice helmet. I removed his mint green nylon halter, and put my thumb in the corner of his mouth. He eagerly accepted the bit and I slipped the headstall over his ears. I made sure all the buckles were latched. I swung up onto his back, not needing a step stool. I latched my helmet.

I rode towards the trails. I chose a trail that seemed virtually straight. Once we were out of sight, I began to canter away. I closed my eyes for one,two, three, four strides. I felt his muscles working, and the breeze blowing through my hair. I opened my eyes and felt complete. All of a sudden, a jogger cut across the path. I had never encountered someone who got up this early. I pulled Premonition to a stop.

''Whoa boy, easy Premonition.'' I spoke softly to Premonition to calm him.

''I'm sorry I didn't think any riders would be out this early.'' The mystery jogger said apolligetically.

He had a really cool accent... ''It's okay I wasn't paying attention. I didn't think any joggers would be out either.'' I said.

I looked down at him. That was the guy from outside the Sweet Shoppe!

He smiled. ''Looks like we both made the same mistake. I'm Chris by the way.'' He spoke playfully.

Okay breathe... ''Oh...well...I...um... I'm Jessica. You can call me Jess though.'' I studdered. Ugh I am such a dork...

''That's a cool name. Are you new? Oh and if you're finished riding we could walk back together.'' He said.

''Yeah, I'm new... it must be really noticable. Oh, and yeah, I'm done. I have to go back to get ready for classes.'' I replied.

I dismounted and began to lead Premonition.

''Is it hard?'' Chris asked.

''What?'' I asked.

''Riding. And especially bareback.'' He asked.

''Oh well sometimes. Some people think it is all the time but I enjoy it.'' I said.

''Oh. I always wanted to learn to ride. Instead I took up jogging. I enjoy it though.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled back. ''Well, you will have to come ride with me sometime.'' Breathe in,outttttttt...

He didn't hesitate. ''Sure, that'd be so cool.'' He said.

I nodded. ''So where did you grow up?'' I asked.

''I'm from Tennesee. I grew up in Pigeon Forge.'' He said.

That explains the accent! ''That's so cool. I used to visit Tennesee every now in then.''

''So where are you from?'' He asked.

''I'm from Wyoming. Conneticut is completly different than it was back home. I like it here though so far.'' I replied with a smile.

''That's so cool.'' He said.

We arrived at the stables. ''Do you want to hang out on Friday?'' He asked in a rush.

''Sure, I'd love that... Where do you want to meet?'' I asked.

''Well I dunno... Maybe I could text you if I had your number and tell you by, say, Wednesday...'' He said sheepishly.

Awww... ''Yeah sure.'' I hid my joy. I gave him my number and he walked away. I waved.

Looks like I have plans...


	5. Donkey?

I got back to Orchard quickly. As I opened the door to our room, I heard Kelly talking on her phone.

''Yeah My roomate is such a loser...she must've went out to check on that donkey of her's. There's no way I'm going to let her excel here...Yeah I have to go. Byeeeeee.'' I heard the click on her phone.

OMG I can't believe she said that. I don't know what I should do... Why would she say that about Premontion? There is no way she is going to get away with that...

I stepped into the room, sure to make enough noise for her to hear.

''Where were you? Hey, are you okay? You look upset.'' She looked at me with the most sincere look ever.

''Oh totally.'' I said sarcasticly.

I ignored her presence and took a shower. I quickly got dressed and ready away from Kelly. I am not a loser. What kind of person would say that about me? How was she going to keep me from doing well?

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kelly. She looked casual in a champane colored top with a dark wash blue jean jacket. She had on dark wash jeans and silver ballet flats. She had on sparkly earrings and a shiny necklace. I didn't suck up my pride to ask her where she got the shirt. Instead I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

''What is WRONG with _you_? You've been ignoring me all day!'' She looked at me, apparently annoyed.

''Nothing, Nothing, Nothing at all. I was just going to take my LOSER self to see my DONKEY.'' I said angrily. I slammed the door before she could reply and ran down the hall. I flew the Orchard's main doors and down the sidewalk to the stable. I ran down the aisle when I accidentally ran into a blonde haired girl.

''OMG i'm soooooo sorry.'' Tears were already swarming down my face.

''It's okay. You look upset, are you okay? I'm Lauren by the way. Lauren Towers.''

''I'm Jessica. Hey you're that ex-champion dressage rider aren't you?'' I asked. Her face went white.

''That's a cool name. Oh and yeah that's me I guess. So anyway what happened to you? She said in a rush.

''Well...I sort of am not getting along with my roomate and this is only the first day of classes. She called my horse a donkey!'' I said exasperated.

''Oh. So that's why you were running in the stables. Trying to go see your horse?'' She asked with a kind smile.

''Yeah. I just on't understand why she is being so mean...'' I said with a sigh.

''Some people are like that. It's time for classes. How about we walk together?'' She asked kindly.

''That would be good. I already feel better.'' I smiled at her. We walked out of the stables, talking while walking to classes together.

Meanwhile back in the dorm Kelly is on the phone.

''Yeah my horse is really sick. Um hm um hm. Okay so how soon can I get that? Don't give to a normal horse because it causes... OMG really? That's horrible...(quietly) not...''


End file.
